1. Field of the Invention
This application is concerned with a novel polyacidic compound and a process for producing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds such as disulfosuccinic acid and its salts have been suggested as building materials in heavy-duty detergent compositions. These compounds are effective in boosting the detergent effectiveness of various detergent-active materials, including anionic, cationic, nonionic and zwitterionic materials.